The Memphis Killer
Memphis is an undead being known as an Untote, a creature which haunts a large forested area (in her case, a bayou) and feeds on the souls of humans. The reason for this soul consumption is to both replenish her own soul and that of her home turf. However, if she deems their souls too vile to consume, she slaughters them with a sickle. In life, Memphis was a young woman named Melody Danes, who lived with her mother and her younger brother Davey. She was caring and protective of Davey, who dealt with a decent amount of bullying. However, she was unaware of how badly the bullying affected him (or that he was dealing with cyber-bullying as well), which eventually ended with him committing suicide. Devastated by her brother's death, she began to isolate herself. She never left her room, continually read her brother's suicide note, and became irritable toward her mother. She eventually decided to commit suicide as well and forged a fake runaway note for her mother to keep her from suffering the way she did. She traveled deep into the bayou and hung herself from a tree. Not long after her death, she was found by a Voodoo Witch Doctor, who brought her back as an Untote to protect the bayou. While sitting on a log, she finds her brother's suicide note in her pocket and, upon reading it, recovered memories of her love for her brother. This led her to seek out his main bullies and slaughter them with a sickle. This act was witnessed by many people, which led to her becoming the town's infamous "Killer Bayou Spirit". Personality In her human life, Melody was a very kind and casual individual who always came to her brother's aid when she noticed he was being picked on. She had a deep love toward her brother and was saddened to see that he was being bullied. Following her brother's death, she became very irritable and often isolated herself before deciding to end her life. As Memphis, she is very quiet, monotonous, and solitary, usually meditating, reading her brother's suicide note, or interacting with animals. She is very much in-tuned with nature and works to keep her home turf healthy and thriving. When slaughtering "vile" humans, she shows a more angry and sadistic side, often blaming people for "killing her brother", as she sees no difference between these people and her brother's bullies. What is an Untote? An Untote is a type of Zombie or Revenant, usually created by Voodoo Witch Doctors to protect nature. They are formed using the cadavers of humans who have committed suicide because their soul neither rises to Heaven nor descends to Hell. They are generally described as a corpse possessed by their own spirits. In appearance, they look more like spirits than zombies. Their most notable feature is their eyes: the pupils are cross-shaped, the sclera is black, and they drip blood. They have powers of levitation and telepathy, both of which allow them to see when a human invades on their home turf. Their power of mesmerizing presence keeps their prey frozen in place, and they consume the victim's soul through their soul absorption ability. This both replenishes their health (they need human souls to stay healthy) and brings more life to their natural home turf. Their home turf is mostly either forests or swamps (in Memphis' case, bayous), and they are able to communicate with the animals that inhabit these areas. Unlike most supernatural beings, Untote is able to travel anywhere with little to no inhibitions. Trivia * She was 17 years old when she died. * Even though she is more of a zombie-type creature, people dub her a spirit because of her ghostly appearance. * Memphis uses a sickle (which she took from an abandoned tool shed) to eviscerate those she deems too vile to consume. * She hasn't killed all the people who cyber-bullied her brother; she knows there's more and is trying to seek them out. * She was created by MissCreepy2015https://www.deviantart.com/misscreepy2015. * The term "Untote" is the German word for "undead". References Category:Female Category:OC Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Teenager Category:Ageless Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killer